


12 Days of CSmas

by xswanjonesx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswanjonesx/pseuds/xswanjonesx
Summary: can you believe its almost christmas and whats better to do than read some christmas ff so im doing 12 days of cs christmas one shots up until christmas eve so i hope you enjoy reading them and merry christmas heres my gift to you a bunch of random fic :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here is my first xmas oneshots that im doing with a bunch of friends from twitter, hope you enjoy  
> twitter: xswanjonesx

It was only a day until it was Christmas, and everybody was certainly in the festive spirt more than usual this year.

The streets of Storybrooke were all decked out in christmas decorations, house covered in big lights and weird blow up toys, grannies had small fairy light on the inside and out side which was simple but made everything look so pretty. The pawn shop for example was not so much, no decorations were placed and it was dark making it look odd but nobody even mentioned anything as it was gold.

Killian and emma was in their house and this was their first official christmas living together, before that they usually spent christmas at snows or in a small room at grannies.

There was a large decorated christmas tree that was placed in the living room with small gifts underneath. There was stockings on the fireplace with each of their names on and many fairy lights hanging off anything it could.

Today in storybrooke snow and david were holding a fancy dress party in celebration of christmas. 

Emma walked down the stairs of her house spotting killian staring at the tree, she went over to him snapping him out of his trance. "What do you think?" She asked in a low sexy tone "You look rather dashing, swan" he replied, she wore a mid length white dress, with some black heels and a halo . Killian got up from the couch, and wrapped his arms around her from the back. He begin to place wet kisses along her neck, emma moved her neck allowing killian to kiss more of the area.

"Killian" she moaned, she spun around and grabbed his neck and crashed her lips to his.

He responded with the same amount of fire and passion, he moved his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, she allowed him to enter and both their tongues met in a frenzy.

"we better get going swan" he whispered in her ear breathlessly, she nodded and sighed as she wanted to finish what they started, they left the house and began to walk to grannies

Killian and emma entered grannies and she ran towards her parents. "Hey mom, hey dad this looks great!" She told them as she hugged them, there was tinsel and lights everywhere and a large christmas tree where the jukebox once was, she saw henry and insisted he come to them. 

"Hook where is your costume, this is a costume party you know" david asked him glaring at him. "im in my costume, see" he replied pointing to his clothes. Emma laughed under her breathe.

"But it has nothing to do with christmas killian" snow told him politely and he clenched his jaw. With that emma lifted her hand and did some magic changing killian from his pirate attire into a elf costume.

"SWAN!!" he yelled causing everybody in grannies to look at him, his cheeks began to turn pink in embarrassment, she giggled "what i think you look adorable babe" he looked at himself and back to her, he shrugged it off and she walked to get a drink from the counter.

"hey killian come dance with me" emma shouted from the other end of the room, he followed her voice until reached her "sure swan although id prefer to do other activities" , winking at her making her roll her eyes and giggle.

"all in good time my little elf" winking back at him, she placed her arms around his neck and began dancing with him, he joined in and the both of them was having the time of their life "merry christmas beautiful, i love you" " i love you too swan" , they stopped dancing and emma grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"i think we should get something to eat im starving, perhaps cake, i love cake, lets get cake!!" dragging killian to the counter "i sure could eat some of this cake or rather this entire table of food swan" eyeing the food, he grabbed a plate trying to get the last slice of cake but emma swatted his arm away "mine" " really swan at least share it its the only slice left and it looks amazing"

"oh killian if you give me this cake now, you can have me later, deal?" she whispered in his ear, he lifted his eyebrow "aye" " yes captain all night if you wish" she winked causing him to blush "deal, i bet you taste way more delicious than the cake" now causing her to blush and push him over to one of the booths.

They sat down and began to eat their cake and killian grabbed a finger full of whipped cream and put it on her nose "hey take it off" "as you wish" he licked the cream of her nose and kissed her on the cheek. 

"im glad i get to spend this time with you emma" " me too" he pulled her in for a hug and she burried herself into his chest and spent a long time talking before they decided to go home, as soon as they got home emma went to the kitchen to make two hot cocoa and cinnamon and brought them to the couch where killian was sat in his bed clothes, emma simply changed into her bed clothes with the flick of her wrist and joined killian,

"so what movie do you wanna watch swan" he said as he grabbed the remote from the table."ummmm lets think... lets watch home alone" he put the movie on and emma laid on him and he wrapped his arms around her, he watched as the film played and her emmas eyes began to fall "goodnight my little swan" and kissed her on her head


	2. 12 day's of CSmas

Emma sat infront of the fire early hours in the morning leaving killian alone in bed. The snow began to fall heavier as each hour passed, she loved the snow but it was at its coldest and she didn't feel like doing anything.

Killian began to stir, groaning rubbing his eyes he moved his head to where emma was once laying "swan?" he shouted out, he moved the covers and put his feet onto the floor and walked downstairs "swan?" He shouted out again

"Yeah" she called out, standing up from the couch and wrapping her blanket around herself "what are you down here all by your lonesome, in the dark"

"i was just a little cold so i came to sit by the fire" she told him wrapping the blanket around her tighter. " oh swan come here" he insisted pulling her in for a hug, " how about you sit infront of the  fire and ill make us some hot cocoa" killian kissed her forehead and made his way over to the kitchen and began making her favourite drink "uhh killian remember the cinnamon ohh and put one of them chocolate things in"

Emma got up from the couch and went to pick a film out from the shelf, she stared at many until she reached one labelled 'ELF' she grabbed it and put it in the dvd player and returned to the couch and pressed play on the remote. 

Killian made his way over to emma with the drinks and placed them on the table, he joined her and allowed her to relax herself in his arms. "thanks killian, for being here" snuggling into his chest.


End file.
